


It's oh so plain to see

by Naji_Dragonchild



Series: Shorts for the AU I'll probably never write [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Bad Decisions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Deceit | Janus Sanders, Smitten Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild
Summary: Remus is in love but a rock would notice his feelings sooner than Janus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Shorts for the AU I'll probably never write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785958
Kudos: 37





	It's oh so plain to see

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Remus lashes out at Roman by the end, lots of swearing

Remus threw open the door, kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack next to the sofa, before throwing himself on it with a loud groan.

He heard footsteps come in and stop by the door.

"That bad?" Roman asked.

Remus turned over so that his face wasn't pressed into the cushion anymore.

"I gave him a dead flower. Even a rose," he said. "And he still said that I was his best friend!"

Years ago he would have been fine with that. He had always liked being Janus' best friend.  
But nowadays it wasn't quite enough anymore. 

He hadn't really understood what had changed until Jake Terrings had asked Janus out and Remus had almost thrown a chair at him on impulse. Maybe therapy was actually helping with those.

He was only partially glad that he hadn't and only because realising that he had a crush on his best friend wasn't on his list of things he wanted to do in detention.  
Not even close to it.

"Even Logan knows that you like him by now," Roman shook his head in disbelief. "And I always thought he was smart."

"He is!" Remus shouted defensively. "He's smart as fuck!

"Okay, chill, I get it," Roman put up his bands in surrender. "But, how about you just ask him? Just ask him out!"

Remus bit at his lip piercing. It hurt a little because of how fresh it was and because he had done it himself but he didn't mind.

"You think that'll work?" he asked.

Roman shrugged.

"Worked for me," he said.

"With your forest nymph?"

"He's not a nymph!"

Remus laughed at the offended noises Roman made.

"You're just jealous that I actually managed to get a boyfriend!" Roman accused.

"Bullshit!" 

Roman glanced at the clock.

"Speaking of which, I've got to go," he said and went to put on his shoes.

Remus lazily sat up to watch him.

"And in the meantime, you can figure out how to ask Janus to be your boyfriend, simp," Roman said over his shoulder before letting the door fall shut behind him.

"I'm not a simp," Remus grumbled at the door. He scoffed and forced himself to get up.

He left his backpack downstairs - he wasn't going to do any homework anyway - and trotted up to his room.  
He and Roman had only gotten separate rooms a year ago and right now he couldn't have been happier about it. At least like this, he wouldn't have to see Roman come home all lovestruck and happy later.

"Maybe I should get him a snake," Remus said to the animal bone collection hanging over his bed. "He loves snakes."

The bones didn't respond.

"I mean I could also get him the stuff he needs to take care of it if he can't afford it or something. It wouldn't be a problem."

He let himself fall onto his bed and rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling.

"Oh fuck, Roman's right!" Remus suddenly realised."I am a simp!"

He covered his face with his arm and groaned.

"Fuck it!" he decided after a moment and sat up again. "I'm getting him a snake for his birthday. He deserves it and he is super fucking pretty when he's happy. Nobody can stop me!"

Remus marched over to where his laptop was lying on his beanbag and snatched it up.  
Snakes couldn't be that hard to get, right?  
And even if, he still had a lot of time until Janus' birthday. 

He had no idea how much time had passed when Roman came back. It must've been at least a few hours while still being little enough that neither of their parents were home yet.

But no matter how dead to the world Remus had been, Roman's singing was loud enough to startle him back to reality. 

He was singing 'Out of my league'. Again. 

Maybe they were both simps, Remus mused. Just that Roman was also a hopeless romantic. And gross about it.

Remus got up from his seat.

"I'm buying a snake!" he announced loudly as he came downstairs, effectively interrupting Roman's singing.

"You- Wait, what?!" Roman sat up on the couch. There was a colourful flower crown in his hair. Fucking gross. His stupid nymph boyfriend had probably made it for him. The fucker.

No, Remus wasn't jealous. 

"I'm buying a snake!" he repeated.

"Oh, okay," Roman said and Remus was almost disappointed in the lack of reaction. "You've finally lost your mind. Great. I was waiting for this to happen."

"Fuck you," Remus gave him a middle finger.

"So, why are you buying a snake?" Roman ignored the middle finger. "I rather thought you'd want a hyena or something like that?"

"It's not for me!" Remus rolled his eyes. "I want to get Janus a snake!"

Roman stared at him for a moment before lying down again.

"Simp," he said dryly.

"As if you wouldn't move the moon for your stupid nymph!"

"He's not stupid!" Roman jumped up. "And he's not a nymph!"

"Fucking prove it! Or maybe you don't even have a boyfriend," Remus taunted even though he didn't actually believe it. "Maybe you just go to the forest to fake being in a relationship! Maybe you're just lonely!"

The door opened suddenly before Roman could answer.

Mum came in with a grocery bag.

"Oh, there you are," she noticed them. She sounded annoyed. "Help me get the groceries out of the car!"

Roman shot Remus an angry look before putting on his shoes again.


End file.
